


Rumour Corner

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Rumour Corner

I've gone to Rumour Corner, finding things  
such as the ticket buoy, where you go  
to find the best events that this sea brings.  
Such as the parachute mat which will show  
how much you welcome others to your dive.  
Should pay some coffin fare to see what lies  
ahead. Catastrophe strings will not thrive  
inside the circular potato fries.  
It is a safe, delicious way for you  
to see apocalyptic images.  
Dunno if I should get a thing or two.  
I never do; I might need bandages.  
I only ever watch what happens here  
in Rumour Corner, where things are not mere.


End file.
